


fanart: fashion history meme

by AstridV



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Leverage, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fanart, Gen, fashion history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 13:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few prompt fills: Faith - mid-Victorian lady // Spike in a Zoot suit. //Winry Rockbell as a medieval lady, ca. 1100//Sophie Devereaux, ancient Rome//Ronon in Ancient Greek Battle Dress/War Uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: fashion history meme

for telaryn: Faith as a mid-Victorian lady:   
Faith, Slayer of the Vampyres  


for cornerofmadness: Spike in a Zoot suit.  


for evil_little_dog: Winry Rockbell as a medieval lady, ca. 1100  


for havocthecat: Sophie Devereaux, ancient Rome  


for simboo: Ronon in Ancient Greek Battle Dress/War Uniform.  



End file.
